Various articles are packaged together in a common packaging for storage and delivery. For example, mobile phones are typically sold in cardboard boxes containing a mobile phone, a battery and charger. The contents of the package are sometimes identified on the packaging by means of a sticker with printed identifier(s) of the contents.